The Society for Research on Biological Rhythms (SRBR) will be held at Sandestin Resort in Destin, Florida from May 21-25, 2006. The Program Chair of this conference is Carla B. Green from the Department of Biology and the Center for Biological Timing at the University of Virginia. This conference will explore topics related to circadian biology on a broad scale ranging from biochemical/molecular and genetic analyses to whole organism behavior and physiology, including human clinical studies. This broad range of topics is indicative of this field, which is by its nature very multi-disciplinary. The program includes presentations in a variety of formats, including large symposia with invited speakers, small slide sessions and poster sessions programmed from the submitted abstracts and a number of workshops exploring specific hot areas of the field. The speakers and discussion leaders for this conference have been chosen so that many areas will be well represented, including academic researchers (including those from minority institutions), government scientists, and industrial researchers. In addition, we have a large representation of women (including the Program Chair, and members of the program committee) and have made an effort to include scientists from Europe, Latin America and Asia in addition to those from the US. Although this meeting is held every two years, the field is moving so rapidly that each meeting is a significant departure from previous meetings. A goal of the 2006 meeting is to bring in a number of excellent scientists from outside fields to increase the inter-disciplinary aspects of clock studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]